Field
The present invention relates to a closed-circuit television (CCTV) camera apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Conventional security camera systems are analog-based systems that transmit analog video signals from cameras to a control server via a wide bandwidth coaxial cable and record the analog video signals at the control server, or digital-based systems that transmit digital videos from digital cameras, compressed using digital compression logic embedded in the digital cameras, to a control server over a TCP/IP-based network and store the digital videos at the control server.
To utilize TCP/IP network communication commonly used in digital-based systems, it is necessary to assign IP addresses to respective digital camera apparatuses and to connect between the digital camera apparatuses and a control server or connect between the digital camera apparatuses and a hub or a switch by UTP cables or optical cables.
Generally, the cables for a security camera system must be well concealed or protected to prevent the cables from being easily exposed or damaged. Since cables are usually not able to be installed directly via the shortest distance but need to make a detour around obstacles or power lines or to be laid along various conduits, the length of cables easily exceeds. Although UTP cable ensures a considerable transmission distance, the UTP cable may be more affected by environment and the transmission speed thereof may be further decreased as the cable elongates. Although optical cable has advantage over UTP cable in terms of transmission speed, optical cable has no particular advantage over UTP cable in view of the number of cables needed or the length thereof. Furthermore, because conduit has limited size and needs for using conduits, such as for telecommunication cable, are great, only limited number of cables may be accommodated in conduits.
Furthermore, adding CCTV camera apparatuses to a conventional system, changing the location of a previously installed CCTV camera apparatus or repairing the system may require cabling jobs to be done all over to a control server or the nearest hub or switch every time.
Accordingly, there is very strong possibility that jobs for expanding, changing, repairing or improving a security camera system additionally entail complicated and difficult cabling and interior tasks, not just simply finishing with newly installing or replacing CCTV camera apparatuses.
As described above, in the conventional IP-based security camera systems, cabling jobs using hub and switch may cause various more or less problems whenever installing, repairing, expanding, changing or modifying the system is done.